EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN
by MaryMorante
Summary: Lena ha regresado y ahora, se ha mudado a la mansión McDuck. Aunque todos la tratan bien, Lena siente que todo está pasando muy rápido. Un inesperado evento con Huey da un giro a su tranquilidad. ¿Podrán Huey y Lena lidiar con esto? Historia corta de Lena y Huey, dos personalidades opuestas. Espero que la disfruten.
1. Extraña Sensación

Buen día a todos.

Esta historia se me ocurrió ya hace algún tiempo, prácticamente después de ver el episodio de los Terra-firmians. Me percate de que Lena es bastante opuesta a Huey y me pregunte ¿qué pasaría si…?

Mejor no adelanto nada, pasen a leer y no se les olvide dejarme un review.

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales y sus personajes son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. Esta fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN**

Había pasado alrededor de un dos meses, desde que Scrooge McDuck encontró esa vieja leyenda escocesa, que le ayudaría a cumplir su promesa con la joven pato: Lena. Tardo otro mes para conseguir todo lo necesario, y cuando todo estaba listo, el ritual se llevo a cabo. La mayor sorpresa para los presentes, fue percatarse de que Lena había sido la sombra de Webby, todo este tiempo.

Finalmente Lena estaba de vuelta, Webby no podía ocultar su gran dicha, brincando y abrazando entusiasmada a su mejor amiga, mientras que Bentina Beakley miraba con placer el reencuentro. Con gran satisfacción, Donald y Launchpad cruzaron miradas felices, entretanto los chicos se apresuraron para abrazar a la recién llegada.

Scrooge por su parte, le dio la bienvenida a Lena, dándole un fraternal y prolongado abrazo, y tan pronto regresaron a Duckburg, inicio el proceso de adopción.

Todos estos drásticos cambios, habían sido demasiado para Lena. Webby podía notar cierto grado de tensión en el rostro de su amiga, así que junto Louie, Dewey y Huey, empezó a organizar salidas para distraer a su amiga preadolescente.

Esta tarde, los patitos habían ido al cine, acompañados de Launchpad. Como la idea era entretener a Lena, permitieron que ella escogiera la película, aunque el adulto-niño de Launchpad, no estaba muy convencido con la elección de la película: "Las Momias Vampiro".

Launchpad estaba sentado junto a Dewey, mientras que él se acomodo al lado de Webby. Lena estaba junto a Webby y Huey se había sentado a un costado de Louie.

– ¡Oh no! ¡ahí vienen las momias vampiro! – Launchpad se abraza a si mismo y Dewey lo consuela – Tranquilo Launchpad – palmea su hombro – Solo es una película.

– ¡Sí! – Webby se pone eufórica – ¡Ahí vienen las momias! – voltea hacia Lena y chocan las palmas.

– Si, que emocionante – Lena regresa la atención a la pantalla y da sorbos a su gaseosa.

En la pantalla, se ve como las "momias vampiro" van corriendo detrás de los cinco exploradores. De repente, el piso de la cámara del tesoro se abre y todas las monedas, joyas, piedras preciosas y grandes piezas de oro, caen al vacío junto con los exploradores.

Esta escena, dejo paralizada a Lena. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron y su pico permanecía boquiabierto. La bebida que tenía en su mano resbalo y cayó, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en todas esas monedas de oro, que iban cayendo en cámara lenta, reviviendo los dolorosos recuerdos de su enfrentamiento con su "tía" Magica de Spell.

De inmediato, su respiración se volvió pesada, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda; empezó a encogerse en su asiento y sus manos se aferraron a los descansabrazos.

Inesperadamente y casi como milagro, una mano gentil cubrió con suavidad su mano izquierda. Esta acción la desconcertó, regresándola al momento actual. Al bajar la vista, Lena esperaba encontrar con toda lógica, la mano de Webby sobre la suya, pues su mejor amiga no dejaba de vigilar sus estados de ánimo.

Con sorpresa, vio que estaba equivocada.

Webby estaba sentada a su derecha, absorta en la película, ignorando la reciente crisis de su amiga. Entonces Lena noto con asombro, los discretos y finos movimientos que la mano ajena hacia sobre la suya, como si fuesen minúsculas caricias.

Pero ¿por qué?

Rápido volteo a su izquierda y ahora sabía, quien era el dueño de esa mano. Cuando ingresaron al cine, las luces ya estaban apagadas y Webby la tomo del brazo, solo para asegurarse de que iban a sentarse juntas. Por la oscuridad de la sala, no sabía quien estaba junto a ella, pero ahora no tenía duda alguna.

Esa gorra roja era inconfundible.

Confusa, Lena regreso la vista a la película, tratando de recuperar el hilo de la trama, intentando ignorar esa extraña sensación, que emanaba de su mano izquierda.

Una nueva escena la tomo desprevenida, exaltándola y tensando su cuerpo. La mano de Huey la sujeto con fuerza y de nuevo, el pulgar del joven pato empezó a acariciar su dorso, a modo de calmarla.

– No puedo ver esto – exclamo Louie al otro lado de Huey, cubriendo sus ojos.

– Tranquilo Louie – Huey aumento las pequeñas caricias, en la mano de Lena – solo es una película.

Aun extrañada, por fin entendía lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente, Louie se había asustado casi al mismo tiempo que ella, lo que ocasiono que Huey cogiera la "mano de su hermano" para tranquilizarlo.

– _Si…_ – se dijo Lena mentalmente, recordando todas esas veces que Huey tomaba el papel de hermano mayor, consolando a un asustadizo Louie, incluso el día que se conocieron.

– _Huey…_ – posa la mirada en su mano – _Huey cree que soy Louie_.

Ahora todo tenía sentido y Lena suspiro aliviada. Se relajo y decidió que ya era suficiente de arrumacos. Ella no era precisamente de las que disfrutaba el contacto, o la invasión a su espacio personal. Lentamente, empezó a deslizar su mano para liberarse, pero no contaba con una nueva queja de Louie, provocando que Huey rescatara la mano de Lena.

Ahora estaban tomados de las manos, tocando sus palmas y tal parecía, que Huey no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

Esta nueva posición, puso de nervios a Lena – _¿Pero qué rayos?_ – sus ojos viajaban de su mano secuestrada al rostro de Huey, una y otra vez, como si de esa manera encontrara la respuesta al millón de preguntas, que se formaban en su cabeza.

Con la mirada fija en Huey, Lena trata en encontrar una explicación lógica – _Vamos Lena, sabes que esto es solo un malentendido_ – se dijo a si misma, sin despegar los ojos del pato a su lado.

Inesperadamente, el semblante de Huey cambio y parpadeo un par de veces, como si se hubiese desconectado de la película. La joven preadolescente aun lo estaba observando, cuando lentamente, Huey se estaba girando hacia ella.

Con susto, Lena apretó fuerte la mano de Huey y este regreso la atención a la pantalla – ¡por Dios! Eso es físicamente imposible – se quejo el pato rojo, alzando la mano libre.

– _Eso estuvo cerca_ – suspiro aliviada, pero la voz de Webby la puso en alerta – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Huey? ¡son momias vampiro! – exclama, como si eso aclarara las dudas de Huey.

Lena se agazapo en su asiento, rogando a los cielos porque Webby, no viera su mano con la de Huey. Para su fortuna, la oscuridad de la sala era su aliada – No puedes usar una venda como cuchillo Webby – responde Huey, manteniendo la vista en la pantalla.

– Si, si tienes poderes vampíricos, Hubert – puntualizo Webby, segura de tener la razón.

Los aterrados ojos de Lena, iban de un pato a otro – Estamos hablando de un pedazo de tela, Webbigail – afirmo Huey.

– ¿Ah sí? – Webby se cruzo de brazos – ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Lena?

Con sumo terror, Lena dio un empalagoso trago de saliva, pues aun tenía el sabor de la gaseosa, que ahora estaba derramada en el suelo – ¿Lena? – le hablo Webby.

Huey estaba a punto de girarse, cuando el grito de Launchpad llamo la atención de los tres – ¡No, ahí vienen las momias vampiro! – sin más, Launchpad sale corriendo. Huey soltó a Lena y salió corriendo, siendo seguidos por Dewey, Louie y Webby, mientras que Lena estaba en shock, sin poder creer su buena suerte.

– ¿Lena? – al ver que su amiga no los seguía, Webby se detiene en las escaleras. Lena sacude su cabeza y reacciona – ¡Espérenme! – se levanta y sale corriendo.

Una vez afuera, Webby y Lena vieron como Dewey trataba de calmar a Launchpad – Solo es una película Launchpad, ni siquiera existen las momias vampiro ¿qué no recuerdas cuando estuvimos en esa pirámide?

– Las únicas momias que conocimos, comían burrito – señala Louie, encogiéndose de hombros – tus burritos.

– ¿Cómo saben que no existen las momias vampiro? – pregunta Webby, poniendo manos en la cintura.

Despacio, Lena se acerca a ellos, mirando de reojo a Huey – Porque eso es imposible Webby – aclara el pato rojo – Para que existan las momias vampiro, primero tendrían que existir cada uno por separado, y aunque existieran, un vampiro no podría transformar a una momia en vampiro.

– Lo mismo pensaste de los terra-firmians – comenta Webby – Y adivina quien tuvo la razón.

– En ese punto, _-cronch-_ tiene razón – Webby y Huey voltean a ver a Louie, que esta comiendo de su tazón de palomitas – ¿Qué? aún tengo hambre _-cronch-_

– ¿Y por qué un vampiro no puede transformar a una momia? – pregunta Webby – ¿Eh?

– Por un factor elemental, que le falta a las momias: sangre – saca de su gorra el libro de los jóvenes castores – Durante el proceso de momificación, en algunas culturas se les extraía la sangre, para retrasar la descomposición de los tejidos.

– Ja, como si eso fuera a impedir, que un vampiro chupe la sangre de una momia – le da un codazo a Lena – ¿Verdad Lena?

Segundos pasaron y Lena no contesto. Su atención aun estaba sobre el joven pato rojo. Huey elevo la vista y cruzo miradas con ella, enarcando una ceja, preguntándose por que lo mira así.

– ¿Lena? – Webby toca su hombro, ayudándola a reaccionar – ¿Estás…?

– ¡Oh si, las momias vampiro! – Lena se para entre los dos – Todo eso es absurdo.

Orgulloso, Huey cruza sus brazos – Ves lo que te… – antes de continuar, siente que algo no anda bien. Después de todo ¿desde cuando Lena le da la razón a él? – ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntan Huey y Webby al unísono, e incrédulos cruzan miradas.

– ¡Ash! ¿además eso a quién le importa? – evita la mirada de Huey y alza las manos – Si no hubiera sido por Launchpad, hubiéramos visto el final de la película.

Ahora, los cuatro jóvenes pato estaban preocupados – Pero Lena – se acerca Webby – La película ya se había acabado.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Lena mira a su amiga y esta asiente con la cabeza – ¿Te sientes bien? – Webby toma su hombro, viéndola angustiada.

Asumiendo su rol de hermano mayor, Huey se aproxima a Lena – Será mejor que vayamos a casa – apoya su mano en el brazo de Lena y esta lo sacude, empujando a Huey.

– ¡Huey! – Dewey y Louie se acercan a su hermano – ¿Pero que rayos te pasa? – le reclama Dewey.

– Yo… no sé – Lena se pone nerviosa – T-todo es culpa… de Huey – lo señala.

– ¿Mi culpa? – Huey se acerca a ella, aumentando su tensión – ¿Yo que te hice? – interroga molesto por el empujón.

– ¡Tú siempre andas alardeando que lo sabes todo! – ve que lleva en su mano la guía de los jóvenes castores y rápido se la arrebata – Todo por este estúpido libro.

– ¡Oye! – Huey trata de recuperar su libro, sin embargo, la altura de Lena le dificulta alcanzarlo – ¡Devuélveme mi guía de los jóvenes castores!

– "Mi guía de los jóvenes castores" – lo imita con voz graciosa y empieza a hojear su contenido.

A estas alturas, Webby estaba alarmada, pues no entendía que molestaba a su mejor amiga. Dewey también estaba desconcertado, mientras que un atento Louie, los mira casi sin parpadear, comiendo sus palomitas – Excelente _-cronch-_ a esto le hacía falta drama.

Lena alza las manos, haciendo que un pequeño Huey empezara a dar saltos, en un inútil intento de alcanzar su libro – Esto es solo basura – algunas hojas sueltas se empiezan a caer.

– ¡Lena basta! – reclama Huey ya enojado, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, siendo el espacio entre ellos era casi inexistente.

– ¡Aléjate! – Lena lo volvió a empujar, pero Huey reacciono rápido y ahora él la empujo, perdiendo ambos el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

Dewey y Webby cruzaron miradas, era hora de parar esta locura – Devuélveme mi libro – exige Huey, que está debajo de Lena (ella sigue siendo mayor que él)

– ¡No! – Lena levanta el libro con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sujeta el brazo derecho de Huey.

– ¡Lena suéltalo! – Webby la toma de un brazo y antes de que Dewey le quitará el libro, la joven pato lo arroja lejos, haciendo que Dewey fuera a buscarlo – rayos – lamenta el pato azul.

Ya agotados por el forcejeo, Huey y Lena detienen su lucha, cruzando miradas con la respiración acelerada – Lena ¿por qué hiciste…?

Sin previo aviso, Lena silencio el pico de Huey con el suyo.

Dewey se congelo, resbalando de sus manos (sin darse cuenta) la guía de los jóvenes castores, cayendo en un charco de agua. Louie abrió tanto el pico, que varias palomitas cayeron de su boca y Webby abrió enorme los ojos, cubriendo su pico con ambas manos.

Launchpad, que aun estaba asustado por la película, recupero la cordura cuando vio el beso entre Lena y Huey. De inmediato se acerco a ellos y tomo a Lena de la cintura, rompiendo el cálido contacto que tenía con Huey – Chicos tranquilos – se voltea y la baja con cuidado.

Sin dejar de ver a Huey, un enorme sonrojo fue creciendo en el rostro de Lena – Vámonos Webby.

Las palabras faltaban en el pico de Webby, por lo que solo asintió y camino detrás de ella. Por su parte, Huey seguía recostado en el suelo, sin moverse un centímetro, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, aun perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Había besado a Lena, o mejor dicho, ella lo había besado a él.

La vista hacia el firmamento fue interrumpida por Dewey – Oye viejo, tu libro – le muestra el libro mojado.

– ¡Mi libro! – de inmediato se incorpora y lo toma, revisando el grave daño que recibió su guía – Hubert… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – cuestiona Louie.

– Yo… – ve que Lena sube a la limosina y Webby cruza miradas con él, antes de subir – No lo sé.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Y bien ¿hasta ahorita que les pareció? ¿quieren una parte dos? ¿qué quisieran ver en el siguiente episodio? ¿qué creen que le haya pasado a Lena para besar a Huey? ¿qué creen que este pasando por la cabeza de Huey?

Y lo más importante: ¿se enteraran los adultos de lo que paso entre esos dos?

Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá me puedan dejar un review, eso me animaría a escribir más rápido la segunda parte.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. ¿Cuál Beso?

Hola de nuevo.

Me da mucho gusto saber que no soy la única, que ve un poco (o mucho) de química entre esos dos. Lena es una rebelde, porque creció sola y Huey es el más estudioso y cuidadoso de los tres ¿cómo no encontrar química en ellos?

Espero que esta segunda parte les agrade, recuerden que estaré esperando su review.

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales y sus personajes son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. Esta fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **¿CUÁL BESO?**

Una vez que subieron todos a la limosina, Launchpad acomodo el espejo retrovisor, mirando en su reflejo a los consternados patitos. Dewey, Louie y Huey, van sentados dándole la espalda a McQuack, mientras que las chicas están sentadas frente a ellos – Eh… vamos a casa amiguitos – Launchpad enciende el vehículo.

Dewey y Louie intercambiaron miradas, viendo con preocupación, el rostro melancólico de Huey, que no apartaba los ojos de su libro, ahora estropeado.

Lo que no imaginaban, era lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano. Ciertamente, tenía la mirada fija en su libro, pero la mente ocupada en algo más. Esa sensación que dejaron los labios de Lena sobre los suyos, se repetía una y otra vez. Era como si la calidez que sintió en los labios, fuera creciendo en el interior de su pecho.

Una furtiva mirada de Huey hacia Lena, fue suficiente para colorear sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, Lena observaba a Huey, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por sus hermanos.

Percibiendo el tenso ambiente, la preadolescente solo rodo los ojos, se recargo en el asiento de la limosina, subió una pierna y saco el celular, fingiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada – Y dime Webby, ¿qué te pareció la película? – pregunta sin más, con la esperanza de calmar las aguas.

El silencio de su mejor amiga, la extraño – ¿Webby? – se giro y noto que Webby aun mostraba la sorpresa por el beso – _Ay no, ya la descompuse_ – pensó Lena y de inmediato, la tomo de los hombros – ¿Webby me escuchas?

Despacio, Webby dirigió sus ojos a Lena, y estos empezaron a desprender un brillo especial. A pesar de los intentos por pasar desapercibidos, Webby se percato de las miradas disimuladas entre Lena y Huey. De inmediato, una gran sonrisa se formo en su pico – ¡Yo seré la dama de honor! – dice sin más y empieza a saltar emocionada.

Pasmada, Lena trata de controlar a su impetuosa amiga – ¿Dama de honor? – se arrodilla en el asiento y la toma de un brazo – ¿De que dama de honor estas hablando?

Con euforia, Webby toma las manos de Lena – ¡Tu dama de honor, cuando te cases con Huey!

– ¡Webby! – clamo una muy abochornada Lena.

– ¡¿Casarse?! – gritaron Dewey y Louie al unísono, mientras que Huey, avergonzado, cubre su cara con la gorra – Argh…

– ¿Casarse? ¿quién va a casarse? – Launchpad voltea hacia ellos, distrayéndose lo suficiente para colisionar con algo. Todos cayeron y Lena soltó su celular, precipitándose justo delante de Huey, provocando por unos segundos, el cruce de miradas. Huey esta a punto de coger el celular, pero Lena se le adelanta.

– Jeje ya llegamos – confirma Launchpad y Lena rápido abre la puerta, jalando a Webby – Ven sígueme.

En tanto, Dewey, Louie y Huey bajaron de la limosina – ¿Huey, estás bien? – le pregunta Dewey.

– Si chicos, yo… – levanta su gorra y guarda la guía de jóvenes castores – solo estoy…

– Si estas bien, entonces… – Louie mira de reojo a Dewey y ambos sonríen – "Lena y Huey sentados en un árbol, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" jajaja – ambos empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor del pato rojo.

Molesto, Huey cruzo sus brazos – Uhhh, se ha enojado el novio de Lena, uhhh – dice Louie a Dewey, en son de broma.

– Uhhh, ahora va a querer otro besito, mua, mua – Dewey aprieta su pico, como si fuera a darle un beso a Huey, quien solo eleva la vista y lo empuja – Oigan chicos basta, que esto es serio – reclama Huey.

– Mmh… mmjm mmjm mmjm – analiza Dewey – O sea, que esta relación va en seriooo, Hubertcito – junta sus manos y hace ojos soñadores.

– Me refiero, a que no se debe enterar nadie – enfatizo Huey –ni el tío Scrooge, ni el tío Donald, ni la señora Beakley, ni…

– ¿De que no se deben enterar? – los patitos escuchan a su costado y ven a Launchpad, curioso por saber la respuesta.

Los trillizos se miraron y Dewey hace a un lado a sus hermanos – tranquilos chicos, yo le explicaré a Launchpad.

Al mismo tiempo, Webby y Lena entraron apresuradas a la habitación de ambas. Ahora, Webby compartía su habitación y no podía estar más contenta por ello. Lena cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella, poniendo una mano en su sien – Primero quiero aclarar, que no me voy a casar con Huey.

– ¿No? – la mágica ilusión que sentía Webby, se desvaneció al escuchar esas palabras – ¿Pero entonces, por qué lo besaste?

– ¡Shhh! – Lena cubre su boca – ¿Quieres que te escuchen? – antes de soltarla, Webby niega con la cabeza.

– Pero no entiendo – Webby jala una silla y se sienta – ¿Qué paso con Huey? – con tristeza, Lena baja la cabeza y se sienta en otra silla – Al principio, pensé que estabas muy enojada con él, pero luego tú… lo besaste y…

– Ash – Lena cubre su rostro con ambas manos – Se lo que pasó ¿sí? – pone los codos en las rodillas – Solo olvídalo ¿quieres?

Preocupada, Webby sentía que algo le pasaba a Lena. Mueve su silla, para estar más cerca de ella – Lena… ¿me contarías si sientes algo por Huey, verdad?

La joven pato no respondió, solo elevo los ojos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron – Pero no es solo eso ¿cierto? – afirma Webby.

Lena solo se encogió en la silla y abrazo sus piernas – Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a tu abuela.

– Pero, eso es como mentir – el problema para Lena, era que Webby le contaba todo a su abuela. Lena no estaba muy segura, de como iba su relación con la Sra. Beakley. Si bien desde que "regreso", la ex espía la trataba de manera cordial, sabía que no podía equivocarse; no con los que la rescataron – Prométeme que no le dirás nada a tu abuela – insiste Lena y toma las manos de Webby – ¿Estás en esto conmigo?

Haciendo muecas chistosas, Webby finalmente asiente con la cabeza, insegura de no poder guardar ese secreto. Sobre todo, porque intuía que algo más afectaba a su amiga.

– Gracias Webby – Lena se levanta de la silla y Webby la abraza – Por cierto, ¿qué se siente besar?

– Jaja ¡Webby! – Webby sube a su cama y le avienta una almohada. Una amistosa pelea de almohadas empezó entre ellas – Jajaja anda Lena cuéntame.

– ¡Solo fue un beso! – Una almohada cae al lado de Lena – Algún día, tú también besarás a alguien.

– Jeje, bueno… No es que quiera besar a alguien – sonrojada, Webby juega con un mechón de su cabello.

– ¿Ah no? – Lena sonríe maliciosa – Conozco a un pato de tu edad…

– Lena no…

– Al que le gusta la aventura…

Webby intenta tapar el pico de Lena – jajaja basta…

– Y su color favorito es el a-z-u-l jaja… – Webby logra tumbar a Lena, y ambas empiezan a reír en el piso – No es cierto Lena jajaja.

– ¿Qué no es cierto? – escuchan una voz en la entrada y ven a la señora Beakley parada en la puerta. Estaban tan distraídas jugando, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que llego y abrió la puerta.

Nerviosas, ambas cruzan miradas – eeh… hablamos de…

– ¡Las momias vampiro! – exclama Lena – N-no es cierto… que ya haya… una segunda parte – miran a la señora Beakley, con falsa sonrisa.

Enarcando una ceja, la señora Beakley las observa no muy convencida, pues era lo suficientemente lista, para notar que ocultaban algo. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura que lo averiguaría – Esta bien, solo venia a decirles que ya esta lista la merienda.

En otro lado de la mansión, Launchpad escuchaba atento, las explicaciones de Dewey – …Y por eso, no les puedes decir nada al tío Donald o al tío Scrooge.

– Tampoco a la señora Beakley – puntualiza Huey.

Launchpad observa a los tres – Esta bien chicos, de mi pico no saldrá nada – hace como si tomara un cierre imaginario y lo cruza sobre sus labios.

– Lo que no entiendo, es porque Lena te eligió a ti – Louie peina sus cabellos hacia atrás – teniendo cerca a un pato más maduro y con mejor estilo.

– Jaja ¿más maduro? – Huey despeina a Louie – te recuerdo, que yo soy el hermano mayor.

Dewey se aproxima a sus hermanos, apoyando una mano en su pecho – Serás el mayor por tres segundos, pero yo soy el más cool de los tres.

– Jajaja si como no – Louie brinca a la espalda de Dewey y este lo carga. Huey toma la guía de los jóvenes castores debajo su gorra, y la mira pensativo – Pero en serio… ¿por qué me eligió?

– ¿Quién te eligió, Huey? – Los cuatro se vuelven y ven a Donald, curioso por saber de que esta hablando Huey.

– Eh… n-nadie tío Donald – rápido, Huey oculta su libro bajo la gorra, antes de que su tío vea el desastre. Donald nota que Huey actúa extraño, eleva la vista a Launchpad y este empieza a silbar – Ooook… – rasca su cabeza – Vengan, es hora de merendar.

La señora Beakley, Webby y Lena llegaron al enorme comedor, casi al mismo tiempo que Launchpad, Donald, Louie, Dewey y Huey. Lena y Huey se miraron un instante, desviando la vista, avergonzados – Que bien que ya estén aquí todos – expresa Scrooge, llegando con varios mapas enrollados – Después de merendar, necesitaré hablar contigo, Launchpad.

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos. Scrooge por supuesto, en la cabecera del antiguo comedor. A su izquierda, estaba el lugar de Bentina Beakley (quien se dirigió a la cocina), después le seguían Webby, Lena y Launchpad. A la derecha de McDuck, estaba Donald, y a propósito, Dewey y Louie dejaron libre el asiento frente a Lena, para Huey – Puedes sentarte aquí, querido Hubert – menciona Dewey en tono burlón.

Molesto, Huey rodo los ojos, se sentó y empezó a sentirse ansioso – ¿Quieren comportarse ustedes dos, por favor? – habla entre dientes.

– No te preocupes – Louie miro a Lena y esta entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que tramaban esos dos – No te molestaremos delante de tu novia jajaja – esto último lo dice en voz baja, solo para que Huey pudiera escuchar.

Al ver la interacción entre los sobrinos, Launchpad empezó a mortificarse. Tenía miedo de equivocarse y terminar confesando lo del beso – Er… ¿Y de qué quiere hablar conmigo, señor McD? – Beakley le sirve un vaso de leche, junto con unos pancakes.

– Hay un tesoro que siempre he querido conseguir – pone el mapa en la mesa – se cree que los diamantes más preciosos del mundo, están en alguna parte cercana a Hawái.

– Pero tío, tú tienes muchos diamantes – expresa Dewey – ¿Qué tienen esos diamantes de especiales?

– Esos diamantes son de colores – Scrooge recoge el mapa y la señora Beakley le sirve unos pancakes – ¿Sabes lo valiosos que pueden ser esos diamantes de colores, muchacho?

– ¿Y-y donde están exactamente? – pregunta Huey, intentando distraer su mente de la presencia de Lena – Según la guía de… – sube la mano a su gorra, deteniéndose al ultimo segundo – Mjm, mjm… Quiero decir, según he leído, la mayoría de los diamantes se encuentran en las regiones más antiguas de la corteza terrestre, como África o Siberia.

– Basado en mis investigaciones, y si los cálculos de las corrientes submarinas son correctos, estarán cerca de la Isla del Beso, cuya historia…

– PPPRRRRRRR – sin poder evitarlo, Launchpad escupe el sorbo de leche que acababa de tomar, mojando un poco a Louie, que está frente a él – ¡Launchpad!

– ¡¿Beso, cuál beso?! – McQuack se gira y ve que los adultos lo miran extrañados, mientras que Huey se pone rojo como salsa. Ruborizada, Lena le hace señas para que se controle, Dewey pone una mano en la frente, negando con la cabeza y Webby se tensa – Oh, lo siento amiguito.

– ¡Nadie ha mencionado nada de…! – Webby se pone de pie y Lena la sienta de golpe – cállate Webby – le susurra.

La señora Beakley, Donald y Scrooge se voltearon a ver – Chicos ¿hay algo que quieran decirnos? – interroga Beakley, mirando fijamente a Webby y Lena, al tiempo que baja las ultimas charolas, con frutas y chocolates, para acompañar los pancakes.

– Es solo – responde Louie, limpiándose con una servilleta – Que estamos emocionados por la película.

– Es verdad – Bentina Beakley se sienta al lado de su nieta, notando el obvio nerviosismo de Webby – ¿Por qué no nos cuentan la película que vieron, Lena?

Dejando caer su tenedor, Lena titubea su respuesta, ya que gracias a Huey, no presto mucha atención al filme de terror – l-la película – nerviosa, juega con una fresa sobre el pancake – Oh si… pu-pues es sobre momias… va-vampiros… gente, ya sabe…

– Se trata de cinco exploradores que buscan el enigmático tesoro del faraón – Huey empieza a explicar, aunque sus palabras, salen más rápido de lo que quisiera, hablando casi sin pausar – Quien antes de morir le pidió ayuda a un vampiro para que chupara la sangre de varios esclavos y fueron embalsamados vivos así siempre cuidarían su tumba y su tesoro – Huey voltea a ver a Lena, sonriendo tímidamente y sonrojando sus mejillas – e-eso los convirtió, en momias vampiros.

Ante la defensa de Huey, Lena baja la vista y esboza una pequeña sonrisa – Uhhh Huuuubert…– Louie esta a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, cuando ve que Dewey, Webby, Lena y Huey le miran fijamente – Ehhhh… que buena explicación jejeje – ríe nervioso.

Donald se fija en el plato de Huey, notando que no ha probado bocado. Se levanta y se acerca a su sobrino – Huey, no has probado tu merienda – toma el plato con chocolates – ¿Quieres que le ponga kisses a tus pancakes?

Pronto, Webby se pone de pie – ¡Los kisses no tienen nada que ver con Huey! – Lena le da un pequeño codazo, haciendo que se siente.

Scrooge enarca una ceja, y esta a punto de decir algo, cuando Louie lo interrumpe – Jajajaja – el pato verde, no puede aguantar la ironía de la situación – Estoy seguro, de que le encantan los "kisses" a Huey, tío Donald, jajajaja.

Sin entender el sarcasmo, Donald revuelve cariñosamente la gorra de Huey, dejando caer la guía de los jóvenes castores sobre la mesa – ¿Huey, qué le paso a tu libro? – molesto, voltea a ver a Louie, pensando que él era culpable y por eso se mofaba – ¿Louie, tú arruinaste su libro?

– ¿Yo? – enojado, señala a Dewey – ¡Si fue Dewey quien lo tiro en ese charco de agua!

Donald voltea a ver a Dewey, con manos en la cintura – ¡Yo no hice nada! – se defiende Dewey – ¡Todo es culpa de Lena!

– ¡¿Mi culpa?! – Lena se levanta – ¡Fue Huey quien empezó, distrayéndome en el cine!

A estas alturas, los adultos solo veían como los chicos se echaban la culpa entre ellos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Huey apoya sus manos en la mesa– ¡Yo no te distraje! ¡Tú no pusiste atención a la película!

– ¡Hubiera puesto atención, si Louie no se hubiera asustado como una niñita! – se queja Lena.

– ¡Oigan, no me metan en sus asuntos! – protesta Louie, cruzando sus brazos.

Después del intercambio de palabras, un silencio incomodo se formo en la mesa, hasta que Launchpad hablo – Ufff, pensé que alguien iba a mencionar el beso que Lena le dio a Huey.

– ¡LAUNCHPAD! – exclamaron los chicos, Lena cubrió su rostro avergonzada y Huey se encogió en su silla, totalmente apenado.

– ¡¿BESO?! – Beakley, Scrooge y Donald se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. Los tres se voltearon a ver y fijaron los ojos en Lena.

– Lena, tú te quedas primero – sentencia Scrooge McDuck, poniéndose de pie y apoyando firme su bastón – Los demás salgan, ¡ahora!

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Y bien ¿Qué piensan de este nuevo capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Cómo creen que van a reaccionar los adultos, ahora que ya saben lo del beso?

¿Qué le dirán a Lena? Y en cuanto a Lena ¿qué es lo que la estará molestando? Quizás el presentimiento de Webby no este equivocado y algo le pasa a su mejor amiga.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	3. Sombras

¡Buen día a todos! Mary Morante les saluda.

Este fanfic estaba planeado para ser solo de dos capítulos, ahora se ha alargado hasta cuatro. No imagine que la inspiración me diera para más, así que si mis cálculos son correctos, el siguiente tendría que ser el último.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **Trix, Lady Lovely, Lucy moon** y a **Dobledragon** por dejarme un review referente al fic, en serio me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y créanme que valoro muchos sus reviews.

Si quieren algún capítulo más allá del 4, no olviden dejar un review especificando eso por favor.

Sin más, aquí el capítulo 3.

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales y sus personajes son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. Esta fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **SOMBRAS**

Dewey, Louie y Webby salieron del comedor. Huey fue el último en salir, se volvió y miro a la señora Beakley – No te alejes mucho Hubert, ya hablaremos contigo – le dice, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Preocupada, Webby se acerca a un consternado Huey – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No quiero que castiguen a Lena.

– Yo tampoco – eleva la vista y ve el conducto de aire – Webby, ¿ese ducto nos lleva al comedor?

– ¡Bien pensado Huey! – exclama Dewey, de inmediato, Webby abre el ducto de aire con una patada, siendo seguida por el pato azul – Tranquilo Huey, rescataremos a tu novia – asegura Louie.

Huey ingreso al ducto y elevo los ojos – Cierra el pico, Louie.

– Cállense los dos – Dewey se voltea y Webby hace una seña, para que los dos guardaran silencio – si hablamos, nos pueden escuchar.

Dentro del gran salón, los adultos pidieron a Lena que se sentará en otra silla, en medio de ellos. Nadie decía nada, solo esperaban que el viejo Scrooge McDuck mencionara algo, pero lo único que hacia era dar vueltas, analizando la mejor manera de abordar el tema del "beso" – Así que… – voltea hacia Lena – Un beso…

– Siento mucho haberte delatado – se lamenta Launchpad, en voz baja – No era mi intención.

Con indiferencia, la chica se encoge de hombros – Nah… No te preocupes, después de todo, algún día se iban a enterar.

De repente, Scrooge se detuvo frente a ella, de nuevo – Entonces… – entrecierra los ojos, dudoso de proseguir – Un beso…

Holgadamente sentada, Lena lanzo un cansado suspiro – Por cuarta vez… si – rodo los ojos y encendió su celular – ¡Oiga! – con un rápido movimiento, Scrooge uso la empuñadura de su bastón para alcanzar el teléfono y se lo quito – ¡Iba a darle like a esa foto! – protesta la joven pato.

– Pon atención cuando te hable – exige McDuck y pone el aparato en la mesa.

– Tranquilo señor McDee, créame vi el beso, y no duro más de tres segundos – aclara Launchpad, esperando así calmar los ánimos – Yo mismo los separe.

Bentina Beakley pone manos en la cintura – Bueno, al menos actuaste con madurez Launchpad, a pesar de haber visto a las momias vampiro.

– ¡¿Momias vampiro?! – Launchpad se asusta y esconde detrás de Lena – ¡¿Dónde?!

Al ver el comportamiento infantil de McQuack, Beakley alzo la vista y negó con la cabeza – Tres, cinco o diez segundos, que más da – continua Scrooge – Eso fue un beso – la apunta con el bastón – Y estás en serios problemas, muchacha.

– ¿Problemas? Ufff – Lena peina su flequillo – ¿Tanto escándalo por un beso? No quiero pensar que habría pasado, si hubiera puesto un huevo.

– ¡UN HUEVO! – Los presentes se sobresaltan ante las palabras de Lena. Donald se empezó a marear y cayo seminconsciente en los brazos de Bentina Beakley. En tanto, Dewey, Louie y Webby se petrificaron y pusieron los ojos en Huey, quien muy avergonzado, negó con la cabeza – ¡Hey tranquilos! – habla Lena, poniéndose de pie – Es solo un chiste, relájense.

– Esa clase de bromas están fuera de lugar, señorita – la señora Beakley ayuda a Donald a ponerse de pie y Lena cruza sus brazos – Esos chicos son buenos chicos y tú…

– Si ya lo sé… – Lena se gira, dándole la espalda a Donald y Beakley – Yo no lo soy… – expresa, con un dejo de tristeza.

Con astucia, la señora Beakley se percata que algo está molestando a Lena – Eso no fue lo que dije – responde, esperando sosegar a la chica.

Una vez que reacciono, Donald se convenció de que la chica era una rebelde, y estaba seguro de que ese beso, no fue consentido por Huey.

Desde que los hijos de Della rompieron el cascaron, se juro a sí mismo que nadie lastimaría a sus sobrinos, y esto le generaba mucho coraje (y no era precisamente un pato sereno, por así decirlo) – ¡Hubert es un estudiante destacado! – toma a Lena debajo de los brazos y la alza, para hablarle de frente – Y seguramente tú… – al bajar la vista, ve que sus pies no tocan el piso – Tú… tú… ¿qué edad tienes?

– No lo sé, trece, quizás quince – Donald la baja con cuidado – ¡Rayos! he tenido la misma apariencia por mucho tiempo, ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

– No… – Donald aprieta los puños y niega con la cabeza – Esto está mal – inesperadamente, se vuelve hacia Scrooge y empieza a reclamarle – ¡Esto está muy mal! – la señala – ¿Qué no ves que también es una niña?

Incrédulo por lo que escucha, Scrooge McDuck no comprendía, por que ahora la culpa recaía sobre él. Enojado, golpea el piso con su bastón – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No te permito que me hables así, Donald!

– Estoy de acuerdo con Donald – la señora Beakley toma a Lena de los hombros, a manera de apoyo; desconcertando tanto a la preadolescente, como a los espías – Creo que estamos exagerando nuestra reacción.

Rápido, Scrooge se pone a la defensiva – ¡Yo no estoy exagerando, ustedes están exagerando!

Con paciencia, Beakley aproxima a Lena hacia Scrooge – Estoy segura, que escuchar la versión de Lena, no nos hará daño.

– ¿De que servirá? – Lena cruza sus brazos, evitando la mirada del viejo McDuck – Ni él, ni ustedes podrán entender.

Donald se aproxima a Lena y apoya una mano en su hombro – Entonces, ayúdanos a entender – le sonríe – ¿Por qué besaste a Huey?

Dentro del ducto, Webby mantenía las manos juntas, ansiosa por escuchar a su mejor amiga – _Vamos Lena_ – se dice mentalmente – _Confía en nosotros, cuéntanos que es lo que te pasa._

La joven pato quedo en silencio, viendo como Launchpad, Donald, e incluso la señora Beakley le observan, atentos a sus palabras; Scrooge solo le mira de reojo, expectativo – Yo… yo… – Lena cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza – ¡Ustedes no comprenden! – mueve sus brazos, soltándose de Donald y Beakley – Ustedes siempre han sido lo que son – todos, incluyendo Scrooge, se preguntaban a que se refería. Las dudas en sus rostros, no pasaron desapercibidas para Lena – ¡Ven! Justo a eso me refiero.

– Linda, si pudieras explicarnos a que te refieres con… – Beakley se inclina, pero Lena la interrumpe, dando pasos lejos de ella, al tiempo que su frustración interior iba en aumento – Ustedes siempre han tenido una existencia física, una existencia real… – eleva sus manos, las mira y baja la cabeza – Y si algo sucede… y si, simplemente yo… desaparezco.

– Lena no… – clama Webby, y de inmediato, Dewey, Louie y Huey cubren su pico. Bentina Beakley enarco una ceja, segura de haber escuchado algo en la pared – ¡Rayos! – se queja Lena, llamando la atención de los presentes – Si le di un beso a Huey, fue… por él… me gusta Huey.

Ante la sospecha confirmada, Donald y Scrooge cruzaron miradas – Huey es simpático – continua Lena – Es muy inteligente y siempre razona todas esas cosas raras de nerd… y él… él tomo mi mano en el cine…

Ante esta nueva confesión, Huey siente como un enorme calor invadía su rostro. Rápido, tomo el pico de Louie, quien estaba a punto de decir algo – Lena, no es malo que te guste Huey – indica Beakley – Pero no tienes por que apresurar las cosas, aún eres una jovencita.

– ¿Qué no escucha? – Lena regresa a la silla y se para encima de esta – Yo no soy como ustedes – eleva las manos, enfatizando sus palabras – Yo solo soy la sombra de mi tía… quiero decir, de Magica De Spell… – se mira a si misma y suspira con melancolía – Y se que en algún momento, todo terminara – aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño – Si no puedo crecer y experimentar cosas nuevas, al menos ya tuve mi primer beso, con alguien que en verdad me gusta… antes de regresar a…

Con cada palabra que decía Lena, Huey y Webby se apoyaban más en la rejilla de ventilación, hasta el punto, en que esta se venció y los tres patitos cayeron al interior del salón (a diferencia de Webby, que cayó de pie) – ¡AAAAH!

Todos se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa, incluso Scrooge McDuck corrió para proteger a Lena, bajándola de la silla – Sabía que había escuchado algo – afirma Beakley.

– ¡¿Webby?! Pero que… – Lena apenas estaba analizando la caída de sus amigos, cuando Webby se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazándola fuerte – ¡Lena no te vayas! snif… Por favor, no desaparezcas.

Launchpad, Beakley, Donald y Scrooge pusieron manos en la cintura, mirando con severidad a los cuatro – Ustedes muchachos, tienen que darnos una muy buena explicación – exige Scrooge McDuck.

Webby suelta a Lena – Ustedes… ¿estaban escuchando? – Lena puso los ojos en Huey y este se ruborizo fuerte – ¡Genial! ¿por qué no mejor lo publicamos en FaceDuck y terminamos con esto?

– Tío Scrooge – sumamente apenado, Huey se acerca a él – ¿Lena va a desaparecer?

– ¿Desaparecer? – El multimillonario acomoda sus lentes, viendo como Dewey, Louie y Webby le miraban preocupados – ¿Por qué habría de desaparecer? Si antes de comenzar el ritual, ese pequeño Brownie no dejaba de insistir, que no había marcha atrás.

– ¿Brownie? – confusa, Lena cree que Scrooge habla del tradicional pastelillo, pero pronto interviene Dewey – Son unos pequeños duendes que viven en Escocia.

– Uno de ellos, nos ayudo a regresarte – afirma Louie – ¿Recuerdas ese día, Huey? – le da un codazo a su hermano, quien responde de igual manera – Silencio Louie.

– Como decía – Scrooge toma la palabra – Al principio, no entendía por que necesitaba esas anclas, ni para que serviría la olla de oro…

Incrédula, Lena escuchaba con atención – Aunque no lo creas – le aclara Dewey – El tío Scrooge puso monedas de oro, para fabricar esa olla.

– ¡Yo estoy contando la historia! – recrimina Scrooge al pato azul, elevando su bastón – ¿En qué me quede?... Oh sí… iba a ser medianoche, y estábamos en ese campo…

Flashback…

Cerca de la medianoche, todos estaban reunidos en un campo trigo, en Escocia. El Brownie, un ser del tamaño de un duende, con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo café y vestiduras verdes, trata de convencer a Scrooge de usar el ritual, para conseguir más fortuna – Podrías hacer una olla con monedas de oro infinitas, recuerda que una vez finalizado, no te puedes arrepentir.

Antes de responder, Scrooge se giro para ver a su familia. Dewey, Huey, Louie y Launchpad lo miran esperanzados, Donald y Beakley asintieron con la cabeza y Webby se acerco a él, llevando un cepillo de dientes en la mano – Lo siento mucho, amigo Brownie – aseguro Scrooge – Pero tengo una promesa que cumplir.

– Bueno, si tú insistes – el Brownie brinco y se paro en el borde de la olla, cuyo tamaño era más grande que Webby – Como sea, es tu oro ¿tienen todo lo que les pedí?

– Solo falta esto – Webby se paro sobre la punta de sus pies, y echo en la olla, el cepillo de dientes – Lo dejó la última vez, que se quedo en casa – de inmediato, la olla empezó a brillar.

La sombra de Lena veía lo que hacían, pero no imaginaba que sucedería después – Si… si… su amiguita esta muy cerca – el Brownie sobo sus manos, salto de la olla, tomo las enormes sogas y se las entrego a Launchpad y a Donald – Rápido, aten a Scrooge con el nudo más firme que conozcan.

Para Donald, marinero experimentado, no fue problema hacer un fuerte nudo marino. En cambio, Launchpad se estaba enredando con la soga – Yo te ayudo Launchpad – Huey lo libero y empezó a anudar bien a su tío Scrooge.

Cada soga, estaba amarrada a una enorme ancla marina, siendo siete anclas en total, reposadas a un costado de la olla – ¿Qué esperan? – el pequeño duende salta al hombro de Scrooge – Aléjense todos, largo de aquí ¿no ven que la olla esta brillando?

– ¿Y eso que tiene que…? Wooow – apenas iba a preguntar Dewey, cuando un fuerte aire, proveniente de la olla, los empieza a empujar. Todos corren a refugiarse, pero por alguna desconocida razón, Webby ya no puede moverse – ¡Granny!

– ¡Webby! – Beakley se regresa y abraza a su nieta. De repente, la sombra de Webby se alargo hacia la olla y en contraste con la luz de esta, se formo la silueta de Lena – ¿Lena?

Sobra decir, que todos quedaron estupefactos, al reconocer la figura de Lena en la sombra de Webby. Los vientos cada vez eran más fuertes, Beakley abrazo fuerte a Webby, protegiéndola de las ráfagas. Una vez que la sombra fue absorbida por la olla, pudo despegarla del suelo – ¡Lena! – grita la joven pato, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la olla.

– Muy bien Scrooge, solo tienes un minuto – el Brownie le entrega una daga filosa.

– ¡¿Para que me das esto?! – usando todas sus fuerzas, Scrooge se agarra fuerte de las sogas, pues la fuerte ventisca ya lo tenía cual cometa en el aire.

– ¿No te lo dije? – el duende se protege entre sus ropas, para no salir volando – Quieres darle vida mortal a algo, la vida tiene un principio, pero también tiene un final. Es un ciclo que tienes que sellar: vida con vida.

– Vida con vida… – Scrooge entrecerró los ojos, pues el viento y la luz no le dejaban ver más allá de sus gafas – Sangre con sangre… – cuando finalmente comprendió, abrió grande los ojos e hizo un rápido movimiento, evadiendo un ancla que salió volando. Con fuerza, tomo la daga y corto esa soga.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – grito el Brownie, cerca del oído de Scrooge – ¡Acércate a esa olla, no queda mucho tiempo para la medianoche!

Ahora, la olla de oro parecía un enorme foco, brillando cada vez más y expandiendo su tamaño – ¡No es fácil con todas esas ráfagas! – se queja y pronto salió despedida otra ancla, teniendo que cortar esa soga.

– ¡Tienes que apresurarte! – de nuevo, el pequeño duende se mete en las ropas de Scrooge.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Scrooge se fue aproximando a la olla, cortando las sogas de las anclas que eran elevadas, por el fuerte viento. Solo quedaban tres anclas, cuando otra salió volando y al cortar la soga, la daga se atoro en su trenzado, perdiéndola en el aire – ¡NO!

– ¡No te detengas! – grita el Brownie – ¡Solo tienes unos segundos!

Decidido, Scrooge se aferro a la soga, agarro sus lentes, los apretó con fuerza y los rompió en el borde de la olla, derramando unas pocas gotas rojizas, provenientes de su mano herida.

Una gran explosión salió de la olla, sacando una luz cegadora – ¡LENA! – grita Webby, viendo como su mejor amiga, inconsciente va cayendo lentamente, rodeada de chispas de luz, que hermosamente resaltaban con la oscuridad de la noche.

Scrooge, que también va descendiendo despacio, extendió sus brazos y atrapo a Lena en el aire. Una vez que tocaron el suelo, todos corrieron hacia ellos – ¡Lena!

La joven pato despertó, pero no pudo hablar, ya que tenía el cepillo de dientes en su boca – Argr… – se quita el cepillo de dientes – ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y por qué tengo mi cepillo?

Webby se apresuro y le dio un enorme abrazo a su amiga. Lena al fin había regresado.

Fin del Flashback.

Ahora, todos estaban en la gran sala, sentados frente a la enorme chimenea, cenando los olvidados pancakes, como si fuese un campamento improvisado. Launchpad escuchaba atento, entusiasmado con cada palabra; a diferencia de Lena, cuyo relato aclaraba muchas dudas internas – Antes de irnos, el Brownie me advirtió que no debías enterarte – comenta Scrooge, sorbiendo su taza de té – Primero, tenia que pasar el tiempo establecido, de lo contrario el ritual se deshacía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lena – ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar? – pregunto Beakley, preocupada por la seguridad de Lena.

– Déjenme recordar… – Scrooge toma su barbilla, manteniendo una enorme tensión en el ambiente. Webby y Lena se abrazaron fuerte, temerosas de conocer la respuesta – Tres horas.

– ¡¿Tres horas?! – preguntaron todos a una voz – Me pudo haber contado al día siguiente de mi regreso – Lena se pone de pie – ¡¿Y no lo hizo?!

Scrooge vio como Dewey, Huey, Webby, Lena, Louie, Donald, Launchpad y Beakley, le miraban con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Qué? – se encoge de hombros – Yo también estaba emocionado, por eso se me olvido.

Beakley se levanta y toma los hombros de Lena – Supongo que ahora, compartes un lazo especial con el señor Scrooge.

– Eso significa… ¿qué no voy a desaparecer? – los ojos de Lena se iluminaron – ¿Y voy a poder crecer?

– Jajaja – Scrooge se aproxima a Lena – Eres tan mortal, como cualquiera de nosotros, muchacha.

Con gran alegría, Lena se arroja a los brazos de Scrooge – ¡Muchas gracias señor Scrooge! – pronto, los trillizos y Webby hicieron lo suyo, abrazando tanto a Scrooge como a Lena.

Así permanecieron los seis, hasta que Beakley les interrumpió – Mjm, mjm, chicos, creo que le deben una disculpa a Lena, por espiar nuestra conversación.

Todos se separaron y los jóvenes pato se empezaron a disculpar – Granny tiene razón, lo siento mucho Lena.

– Nah… Esta bien Webby – ambas chocaron los puños.

– Yo también lo siento – Dewey se disculpa.

– Todo fue idea de Huey – se excusa Louie, recibiendo un empujón del pato rojo – ¡Oye! Tú fuiste el que vio el ducto de aire.

– ¡Chicos, chicos! – Donald se interpone entre sus sobrinos – En vez de discutir, lleven los platos a la cocina, ¿Dewey, Louie, Webby?

Los mencionados rodaron los ojos – Sí tío Donald – Sí señor Donald – responden y cogen sus platos.

– Launchpad, ¿por qué no me ayudas con los vasos? – Beakley toma una charola con vasos y se la entrega. Donald salió detrás de los chicos, junto con Launchpad y Beakley. Lena se inclino para tomar su plato, pero Huey toca su hombro – Lena yo… – soba su brazo, enrojeciendo sus mejillas – ¿P-puedo hablar contigo?

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que Huey le va a decir a Lena? y sobre todo ¿que harán los adultos con respecto a Lena y Huey?

No olviden decirme si quieren algún capítulo más. En caso contrario, les agradezco de corazón a los que se han tomado su tiempo en dejarme un review. Gracias por ser parte de mi humilde historia.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	4. La Isla del Beso

Buen día a todos. Mary Morante se presenta una vez más.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo de **Lucy Moon** y **Dobledragon** por dejarme sus reviews, en verdad que aunque fueron dos, los aprecio con todo mi corazón.

Como habrán leído, este es el último capitulo de este Fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado a los pocos lectores que tuve, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño, como buena fanática de pato aventuras (así se llama en su versión al español)

Sin más, aquí el 4to capítulo.

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales y sus personajes son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. Esta fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **LA ISLA DEL BESO**

– Er… – con intenso rubor, Lena peina su flequillo – Pues…

– A solas – Huey ve a su tío Scrooge, el único que no ha salido del salón y pronto capta la indirecta – Cof, cof… yo, iré a revisar esos mapas con McQuack – arregla sus ropas y se apoya en su bastón – Y… ya me voy – Scrooge sale, cierra la puerta y al girarse, se encuentra con toda su familia – Oigan, ¿no deberían de estar en la cocina?

La señora Beakley ajusta sus lentes – Su tío Scrooge tiene razón, tenemos que confiar en ellos y darles un momento de privacidad.

Decepcionado, Donald baja su celular – No te preocupes tío Donald, ya conseguirás una foto de Huey, con su primera novia – lo consuela Dewey.

Animada, Webby da pequeños saltos – No puedo esperar, para saber que… – las puertas del salón se abrieron, interrumpiendo a Webby y revelando a Lena – Eh… iré a bañarme – apresura el paso para salir de ahí. Webby y su abuela se miraron, antes de que la menor fuera tras ella.

Detrás de Lena, sale un acongojado Huey – Bueno, es hora de que ustedes dos, vayan a lavarse los dientes – Donald empuja a Louie y Dewey, hacia su habitación – Pero tío Donald…

Entretanto, Scrooge apoya su mano en la espalda de Huey – ¿Pasó algo ahí adentro, muchacho? – pregunta, con sincera preocupación.

– Pues… – pone una mano en su nuca – Dijo que sabía, que lo del cine fue una confusión con Louie – baja la vista – Y por hoy, no quiere hablar conmigo.

– ¿No crees que estas presionándola? – Scrooge McDuck lo dirige de nuevo al salón, frente a la enorme chimenea. Huey suspira cabizbajo – Sabía que era ella.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Ambos se sientan en el sillón – ¿Ella?

– En el cine – aclara Huey – Cuando tome su mano, sabía que era ella…

Flashback…

En la película, los cinco exploradores van cayendo, rodeados de monedas de oro. Al mismo tiempo, Huey empezó a escuchar una respiración pesada y volteo a ver a Lena. La joven pato, mostraba terror en su rostro, y su mente parecía ajena a la película. Regreso la vista al filme, y comprendió que la estaba asustando – _las monedas._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Huey cogió su mano y casi de inmediato, empezó a darle pequeñas caricias. Quizás al principio, la razón que lo motivo, fue recordar la gran preocupación que Webby sentía por Lena. Sin embargo, todo fue cambiando, conforme avanzaba la cinta de horror.

Si bien, la mano de Lena era discretamente más grande que la suya, esta no dejaba de ser delicada y femenina. Sus dedos son delgados y las plumas muy suaves. Realmente estaba disfrutando el contacto, tanto que no prestaba mucha atención, a las quejas de su hermano – No puedo ver esto.

– Tranquilo Louie, solo es una película – Huey aumenta sus caricias, en la mano de Lena.

Cuando Lena empezó a deslizar su mano, una nueva escena fue el justificante necesario, para no dejarla ir y sujetar bien su mano.

– _¿Pero que estoy haciendo?_ – el semblante de Huey cambio y parpadeo un par de veces. Lentamente se giro hacia Lena, pero cuando ella apretó fuerte su mano, se tranquilizo, pues imagino que ella se sentía cómoda como él, y regreso su atención a la película.

Fin del Flashback.

– Tío Scrooge, tú sabes de mujeres ¿verdad?

Discretamente abochornado, Scrooge eleva la vista, meditando la mejor respuesta – Jeje pues… – ve a su sobrino y apoya una mano en su cabeza – Tal vez… un poco más que tú.

– Simplemente no comprendo, tío Scrooge… primero se molesta conmigo… – toma el libro de los jóvenes castores, bajo su gorra – Después me besa y les dice que yo le gusto… pero ahora, no quiere hablar conmigo – observa a su tío – Nada de eso tiene sentido… es decir: ¿le gusto o no le gusto?

– Muchacho, déjame decirte una cosa segura – Huey posa los ojos en su libro, en tanto, Scrooge lo rodea de los hombros y eleva su bastón – En el amor y en las mujeres, nada tiene sentido.

– Ese no es un buen consejo – Huey guarda su libro bajo la gorra.

– No es un buen consejo, pero es muy real – con nostalgia, miro el fuego de la chimenea – Nunca sabía que pensaba Goldie, aunque siempre parecía llevar un paso adelante – las memorias de Scrooge, lo llevaron a la última despedida entre Goldie y él. Cerro los ojos y suspiro – ¿Piensas decirle que te gusta?

– Si… ¡NO!... es decir – nervioso, Huey se puso de pie – A-aún no estoy seguro.

– Jajajaja – Scrooge se levanto y encamino a Huey – Yo se la respuesta muchacho, pero tú tendrás que descubrirla. Por ahora, dale tiempo y deja que las cosas fluyan, aún son muy jóvenes.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Huey asiente – Gracias tío Scrooge.

– Por nada Huey, ahora ve a descansar – Huey se despide de su tío Scrooge y su tío Donald, que va llegando – ¿Y bien? – pregunta Donald a Scrooge, sin quitarle la vista a Huey.

– Está creciendo, Donald – Scrooge se para erguido, sintiendo orgullo por el hijo de Della.

Enternecido, Donald asiente – Awww – saca su celular – Tendré que estar listo, para tomar fotografías.

El viejo tío negó con la cabeza – ¿Cuántas fotos tienes en ese aparato? – gustoso, Donald le muestra las fotos de su celular.

Una vez que Huey llego a su alcoba, una almohada en la cara, le da la bienvenida – ¡Hey Huey! ¿Cuéntanos que tal te fue? – Dewey baja de la cama.

– Si Hubert – Louie permanece acostado en su cama, con los ojos en el celular – ¿Ya es tu novia o qué?

El pato rojo no dijo nada, subió a su cama y se acostó boca abajo. Dewey y Louie se vieron, inquietos – ¿Huey? – habla Louie, pero el mencionado cubre su cabeza con una almohada.

– Oh vamos Huey, tú la escuchaste – Louie se sienta junto a él – Ella te ama.

– No lo ama, Louie – aclara Dewey – Pero si le gusta, no lo confundas.

– Pero le gusta de verdad, Dewey – protesta Louie – Por eso le dio su primer beso – cruza sus brazos – tú no lo confundas.

– Chicos, chicos – se oye la voz de Huey (amortiguada por la almohada) – ¿Podrían hablar de otra cosa?

– ¿De verdad te gusta Lena? – le cuestiona Dewey y la única respuesta que ofreció su hermano, fue tomar una manta cercana y taparse completamente – Ok, lo tomaré como un si – Dewey pone una mano en su mentón, y da vueltas en la habitación.

– Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? – Louie mete las manos, en las bolsas de su chaqueta – Ella ya confeso que le gustas, ¿por qué no solo le dices lo mismo?

– Lena no quiere hablar conmigo – se escucha tras la manta – Cree que me confundí contigo, Louie.

– Pues dile, que no te confundiste – Louie eleva las manos, frustrado – ¡Obvio!

Dewey rueda los ojos – ¿Qué parte de: "no quiere hablar con él", no entendiste, Louie?

– ¡Hey chicos cálmense! – Huey se asoma – El tío Scrooge, me aseguro que todo saldrá bien, que es cuestión de tiempo.

Pensativo, Dewey llega a una conclusión – Cuando Daisy se enoja con el tío Donald, el tío Donald siempre le regala algo: flores, chocolates, alhajas…

– ¡Eso es! – Louie va y abraza de lado a Dewey – El tío Scrooge, menciono algo sobre unos diamantes de colores ¿no?

La manta salió volando, revelando a un Huey más animado – ¡Vayamos con el tío Scrooge! – baja rápido de su cama.

– ¡SI! – Dewey y Louie chocaron las palmas, y siguieron a su hermano.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Lena ingresa a su habitación, vistiendo un pijama gris y una toalla magenta, sobre su cabeza – ¿Webby, no quieres ver una película, antes de dormir? – se retira la toalla y encuentra a Webby, con su abuela – ¿Señora Beakley?

– Creo que aun hay tiempo para una película – responde Beakley, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Pero antes, quisiera pedirte disculpas por nuestro comportamiento.

Lena sonríe y se pone erguida – Lo que usted diga, señora Be – hace un saludo militar y Webby empieza a reír.

Exhalando un largo suspiro, Beakley se acerca a Lena – Ser una preadolescente no es fácil, y crecer con Magica De Spell, seguro te…

Al escuchar esto, Lena se desalentó y Beakley se percato de ello – Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora cuentas con una familia – Webby se pone junto a ella – En especial, con Webby y conmigo.

– Gracias señora Be – Beakley y Webby la abrazan, permaneciendo así, hasta que un papel doblado, es deslizado bajo su puerta. Curiosa, Webby coge la hoja – "Estimadas damas Beakley, Webbigail y Lena: Están cordialmente invitadas el día de mañana, a la exploración submarina cerca de la 'Isla del Beso'…" – Beakley mira a Lena y esta se encoge de hombros – "…habrá sol, arena, diamantes de colores y mucha diversión. Favor de confirmar su asistencia" – en la parte inferior de la hoja, se muestran dos opciones: si y no.

– ¡Vamos Lena, será divertido! – Webby le entrega la hoja y corre a buscar un bolígrafo.

Dudosa, Lena lee el contenido de la carta – No lo sé… aunque, nunca he visto el fondo del mar.

– Pasar tiempo con tus amigos, te hará sentir mejor – aconseja la señora Beakley – Además, el señor Scrooge estará con ustedes.

Indiferente, Lena encoge sus hombros – Esta bien.

Con alegría, Webby le arrebata la carta, responde afirmativamente y pasa la respuesta por debajo de su puerta, solo para escuchar, los gritos de jubilo de los trillizos, al otro lado – ¡Yujuuú!

c - c - c - c

Al día siguiente, a temprana hora de la mañana, Scrooge, Launchpad, Donald y los chicos, salieron en el Suncasher rumbo a Hawái. Dewey va dormido en el hombro de Webby, quien a su vez, va recargada en Lena, que va dormida apoyada en la ventana. El único que ha despertado es Louie, lanzando un largo bostezo – Yaawn, ¿por qué teníamos que levantarnos tan temprano? – se estira en su asiento.

– Por que ustedes, se empeñaron en llegar lo más pronto posible – Scrooge revisa los mapas – Pero no te preocupes, ya vamos llegando.

Huey va dormido en su asiento, hasta que una sacudida lo despierta – ¡Huey despierta!, ya vamos a llegar.

– ¿Cómo…? – adormilado, el joven pato rojo (al igual que los otros), despiertan con el choque del Suncasher – ¡AAH! – todos caen de sus asientos.

Orgulloso, McQuack toma el comunicador – Jeje, hemos aterrizado en la 'Isla del Beso', creo…

– Ah… la 'Isla del Beso' – Scrooge sale del Suncasher y hace una profunda inspiración, estirando sus brazos – Respiren este aire tropical muchachos, es gratis.

Lena y Webby salieron detrás de McDuck. Con impresión, Lena ve el hermoso cielo despejado, el azul cristalino del mar, la diversa y colorida vegetación de la isla, y a lo lejos, la peculiar zona turística – Vaya Webby, creo que tenías razón, este lugar no es tan decepcionante – Webby abraza a su amiga y saca el celular – ¿Qué tal una foto?

Dewey y Louie empujan a su hermano – Esta es tu oportunidad – Huey mira a las chicas, que siguen distraídas tomando fotografías – Ve con ella y hazle platica.

Con algo de nervios, Huey se acerca a ellas – Sa-saben… – ambas se giran hacia él – Ha-hay una buena razón, por la que esta isla, se llama… – ve que Lena lo mira fijamente y sus mejillas se enrojecen – Se llama…

– La 'Isla del Beso' se llama así… – interrumpe Scrooge McDuck, ajustando su sombrero – Por una antigua leyenda sobre un joven enamorado, que le pido matrimonio a su amada. No obstante, su padre era el avaricioso jefe de la tribu, y solo daría la mano de su hija, a quien le diera una generosa dote.

– ¿Dote? – pregunta Louie.

– Es el patrimonio o riqueza, que se entrega a la familia del novio o novia – responde Webby.

Curiosa, Lena pone una mano en su cintura, atenta a la narración – El joven recorrió el mundo, encontrando en alguna parte, una cueva donde los diamantes eran de colores. Feliz, regreso con su valioso tesoro, pero no imagino que el malvado padre, obligo a su hermosa hija a casarse con un anciano rico, proveniente de una isla cercana.

Los jóvenes pato se miraron entre sí – Pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no señor – continua Scrooge – Con el abrigo de la noche, busco a su amada y ambos acordaron fugarse lejos de la isla; no sin antes, arrojar el tesoro del anciano, junto con todos sus diamantes, desde aquel acantilado – apunta con el bastón, a su derecha – Como venganza hacia su padre.

– ¿Y pudieron escapar, señor Scrooge? – Webby le interroga, ansiosa por saber el final de la historia.

– Lo último que recordaban los miembros de la tribu – aclara Scrooge – Era la silueta de esos dos en el acantilado, dándose un beso, iluminados con la luz de la luna.

Satisfecha, Webby sonrió a Lena – Toma eso, padre avaricioso – ambas chocan las palmas.

Un extraño sonido, proviene del submarino que Launchpad esta descargando – ¡Cuidado señor Donald! – alerta Launchpad.

– ¡Tío Donald! – los trillizos corren a saludar a su tío, que ha caído en la arena.

– ¿Así que ahí estabas? – Scrooge camina hacia él – Levántate y ayuda a McQuack a desembarcar el submarino.

A regañadientes, Donald se puso a ayudar a Launchpad. Una vez que terminaron, todos abordaron el submarino en el mar, a excepción de Donald, que se quedo en tierra, monitoreando la exploración (y manteniendo su mala suerte lejos, según Scrooge)

En silencio, Lena observa a través del cristal reforzado, las maravillas del fondo marino. Peces de colores amarillo, azules, blancos, etc. Los pintorescos corales, cuyas diversas formas y colores, se extienden hasta la penumbra, así como el suave movimiento de la flora marina, etc. Todo eso le parecía increíble y para ella, estar ahí con la familia McDuck y Webby, era casi como un milagro – Hermoso ¿eh? – Webby se para junto a ella.

Sin apartar la vista, Lena asiente – No puedo creer, que haya tanta vida bajo el mar – señala – ¡Mira, esos peces viajan como una enorme familia!

– Se llama cardumen, cuando viajan juntos en la misma dirección – inquiere Huey.

Al estar tan cerca de Huey, Lena se siente un poco incomoda – Así que ¿siempre dices cosas de nerd o qué? – antes de que se diera cuenta, esas palabras salieron de su pico, desalentando a Huey, cuyas mejillas ya estaban enrojecidas.

Lena quiso reparar su error, pero Huey se adelanto – Y-ya sabes… – encoge sus hombros, con falsa indiferencia – Siempre razono, todas esas cosas raras de nerd.

Con asombro, Lena recordó sus propias palabras, cuando confeso que le gustaba Huey. Peino su flequillo, ruborizada y le miro a los ojos – Ja, touché Huey.

Con el animo recuperado, el pato rojo va feliz con sus hermanos, que ya están poniéndose los trajes de buceo. En silencio, Scrooge fue testigo del juego de palabras entre Huey y Lena, viéndose a si mismo en Hubert, cuando responde los comentarios sarcásticos de Goldie. Una sonrisa se formo en su pico y regreso su atención a los mapas.

– Huey esta actuando un poco raro – afirma Webby.

– Si bueno – Lena ve como Huey, toma su tanque de oxígeno – Actúa un poco tonto, aunque eso lo hace ver lindo.

– Uhhh – Webby junta sus manos – Entonces crees que es lindo…

– Jajaja cállate Webby – ambas se acercan al resto y toman sus trajes de buzo.

– No entiendo, ya deberíamos de haber llegado – Huey se aproxima a su tío – tío Scrooge, ¿tomaste en cuenta la presencia del volcán? – El viejo McDuck ajusta sus lentes, recordando el volcán que esta al centro de la isla – Las vibraciones de las erupciones, pudieron haber alterado las corrientes marinas.

– ¡Es cierto! – Scrooge redirige el rumbo y le entrega las nuevas coordenadas a Launchpad – Eres muy inteligente, muchacho – Dewey se acerca a Huey, con pulgares arriba – Bien hecho Huey.

Minutos después, Launchpad se aproxima a la entrada de una cueva escondida, donde el sonar estaba detectando algo – Muy bien, este es el plan – Scrooge junta a los cinco, que ya portan sus trajes de buzo y les entrega unos bolsos de exploración – Revisaremos la zona, sin separarnos mucho del submarino. Nos comunicaremos mediante los cascos, que tienen intercomunicadores, para avisarnos cuando alguien vea los diamantes – Scrooge se aproxima a Louie – No quiero que hagan esfuerzos innecesarios, como la última vez.

– Esta bien, tío Scrooge – Louie acomoda su casco – Verás como lleno este bolso de diamantes – le asegura a Webby.

Antes de salir, Scrooge pone una mano en el hombro de Lena – Lena, por favor no te alejes mucho.

– No hay problema – pone su casco y una vez que emergió el submarino, todos se arrojaron al mar. Con suavidad, los seis buzos van descendiendo, siendo seguidos a prudente distancia por el submarino – Que increíble – exclama Webby – ¿Ya vieron esos pequeños peces de colores?

– Estamos buscando colores Webby, pero no de los peces – Dewey bucea hacia ella y toma su mano.

– ¡Muchachos, concentración! – Scrooge vigila de cerca a Lena – Busquen cerca de la cueva.

– Veo algo… – Louie desciende y toma una piedra, oculta entre la arena – Olvídenlo, es solo una roca, aunque parece vidrio rojo.

– ¡Son los diamantes! – Huey va con su hermano – ¡Y allá hay más! – señala hacia la cueva.

– ¿Estos son diamantes? – Louie se lo entrega a Scrooge – ¿Qué no deberían ser más brillantes?

– Son diamantes sin pulir, Louie – Eufórico, Scrooge busca entre la arena y va guardando los que encuentra en su bolso.

Todos empiezan a recolectar, los diamantes que están escondidos en la arena – Oigan, vean esto – Lena ingresa a la cueva – Aquí hay un cofre de madera.

– No te alejes mucho, Lena – pronto, Dewey y Webby llegan junto a ella – El cofre esta abierto – Dewey toma la tapa del cofre y al levantarla, ven la gran cantidad de diamantes (todos sin pulir) de diversos tamaños y colores – Woow, genial – comenta el pato azul.

Un diamante en especial, capto la atención de Lena. La piedra en particular, no era más grande que la palma de su mano. Su forma es ovalada y el color no es uniforme; en las orillas muestra un rosa pálido, mientras que en el centro, el rosa es más intenso. Webby, Huey, Louie y Dewey hicieron lo mismo, tomando varios diamantes del cofre y metiéndolos a su bolso – Este será un excelente regalo para Granny.

Huey vio, como Lena no despegaba los ojos de ese diamante. La joven pato suspiro, y lo regreso de vuelta al cofre – Muy bien muchachos, déjenme enganchar el cofre y nos vamos – Scrooge lleva en sus manos, un gancho del remolcador, pues el submarino no podía entrar a la pequeña cueva – Listo, regresemos a la superficie.

Scrooge fue el primero en ascender. Dewey, Louie y Webby aseguraron sus bolsos y le siguieron. Lena cruzo miradas con Huey, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y siguió a los demás. De repente, una vibración fue precedida, con la caída de una enorme roca sobre el cofre, rompiendo la orilla de este y expulsando varios diamantes al interior de la cueva, incluyendo el de Lena.

– _El diamante_ – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Huey buceo al interior de la cueva, cuya inclinación se pronuncia más, conforme va descendiendo.

Lena se giro y vio a Huey, regresando al interior de la cueva – ¡Huey! – Lena grita y todos voltearon hacia ellos. Scrooge les hace señas a los patitos – Ustedes sigan, no se detengan – Al mismo tiempo, Lena nado lo más rápido posible, para localizar a Huey – ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – le riñe, una vez que llega con él.

– Tu diamante – abre sus manos y se lo muestra – Vi que te gusto y… – una vibración más fuerte, interrumpe a Huey – ¡Lena aléjate! – toma sus manos – ¡RÁPIDO!

– Pero… – Huey la empuja – ¡VETE! – el techo sobre ellos se quiebra y cae, separándolos y soltando un enorme muro de arena.

– ¡NO! – Asustada, Lena se recarga en los escombros y en ese momento, siente el diamante en su mano – No, no por favor… – con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Lena aprieta el diamante – Huey…

– ¡Lena, Huey! – Se escucha la voz angustiada de Scrooge, en el intercomunicador del casco – ¡¿Dónde están?!, ¡no los veo! – En tanto, un extraño y familiar brillo, empezó a desprender el diamante – ¿Será posible…? – miro a sus espaldas y la bruma de arena, aún limitaba la visión. Lena cerró los ojos, una mano la apoyo sobre los escombros y con la otra, apretó fuerte el diamante, cuyo brillo fue cubriendo su cuerpo. Al abrir sus ojos, una intensa luz salía de ellos – _Vamos, vamos, vamos…_ – de inmediato, el brillo se extendió de su mano al cúmulo de rocas. Frunció el ceño y pronto, las rocas se pulverizaron, volando minúsculas partículas en todas direcciones.

Scrooge vio la nueva expulsión de arena y se alarmó, pensando que había colapsado la cueva – ¡Señor Scrooge, por aquí! – la voz de Lena, le devolvió la esperanza perdida. Buceo entre la bruma lo más rápido que pudo, y encontró a Lena, sujetando a un inconsciente Huey.

Con cansancio en su rostro, Lena siente que las fuerzas la abandonan – Tranquila linda, todo saldrá bien – Scrooge toma a Huey en sus brazos.

La preadolescente, vio que alguien más se acercaba a ellos y todo se oscureció.

c - c - c - c

Despacio, Lena abrió los ojos y observo a su alrededor. Ahora se encuentra en una cama de hospital, pero por extraño que parezca, no hay nadie alrededor – ¿Hola? – con cuidado, baja de la cama, se pone sus tenis y se asoma por la puerta – ¿Webby? – al no ver a su mejor amiga, se aventuro al pasillo – ¿Huey? ¿Louie?

En la central de enfermería, reconoce al que está de espaldas – ¿Señor Scrooge?

– Muy bien señor McDuck, ya ha firmado todos los documentos – la enfermera eleva la vista y ve a Lena – Y usted señorita, debe permanecer en su cama, hasta que llegue la trabajadora social.

– ¿Trabajadora social? – un terrible presentimiento la invade – Pe-pe-pero señor Scrooge… – Lena corre y toma su brazo, pero él lo retira – ¡Aléjate! – con sorpresa, el viejo Scrooge la mira con frialdad – ¡No eres más que problemas!

Rápido, llegan unos enfermeros y la sujetan – ¡Por tú culpa, Huey resulto herido! – le reprocha Louie.

– Creí que éramos amigas, pero siempre serás una malvada sombra – Webby se abraza de Scrooge.

A este punto, Lena luchaba por librarse de los enfermeros – Déjala Webby, ella es peor que Magica De Spell – afirma Dewey, y los cuatro se encaminan a la salida.

– ¡No! Yo… lo siento… – enormes lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, y aumento su forcejeo – ¡Webby! ¡Louie! ¡Dewey! – aprieta sus ojos – ¡Tío Scrooge!

– Deja que se vayan, Lena querida – esa voz familiar la paralizo. Baja la vista y ve como su sombra se alarga, tomando la forma de Magica – Ahora que has recuperado tus poderes, podremos vengarnos de ellos jajajaja.

– ¡NOOO!

– ¡Lena! – Webby brinca a la cama, tratando de controlar a su mejor amiga, que llora sin poder contenerse – Calma pequeña hermosa – la abraza con suavidad – Estás a salvo.

Poco a poco, la respiración irregular de Lena, se va normalizando – Yo… yo… ¿dónde…? – Donald se sienta a su lado y la recarga en su regazo, acunándola para relajarla. Esta acción, definitivamente desconcertó a Lena – Gracias a Dios ya despertaste – le dice el pato marino.

Delante de ella, están Webby, Louie, Dewey, la señora Beakley, Launchpad y Scrooge McDuck – ¡¿Dónde está Huey?! – grita Lena, saltando del regazo de Donald y él la toma con cuidado, para que no se lastime.

– Aquí estoy – Scrooge y Launchpad se hacen a un costado, revelando a Huey acostado en la cama conjunta – Has dormido por mucho tiempo – afirma el pato rojo.

– _Dormida… entonces… todo fue una pesadilla… –_ la señora Beakley, limpia sus mejillas con un pañuelo – Cuando Webby me aviso, vine a Hawái lo más rápido que pude, estábamos muy preocupados, pero gracias a Dios estas bien.

Con júbilo, los presentes la abrazan (a excepción de Huey, que permanece en la otra cama), dándole el confort que necesitaba su afligido corazón – ¿Acaso tu familia abraza todo el tiempo? – le pregunta a Webby en voz baja, cuya mejilla esta pegada a la suya.

– Todo el tiempo – Webby aprieta su abrazo.

– Mjm, mjm – Huey aclara su garganta, llamando la atención – Lena yo… – mete la mano a su gorra y saca el diamante rosa – Quería entregarte esto.

– Vengan chicos – Beakley baja a su nieta, y le hace señas a Louie y Dewey – acompáñenme a la cafetería, tú también Launchpad.

– Si, dejemos solos a Lena y Huuuubert jaja… ¡hey! – Beakley jala a Dewey y salen de la habitación.

– Iré por un café a la maquina – Scrooge toma su bastón y con la empuñadura, agarra el cuello de Donald – ¡Argh! – Acompáñame Donald.

Una vez a solas, Lena baja de la cama y va con Huey – Verás, cuando cayo la… – sin aviso, la chica le da un fuerte golpe en su hombro, interrumpiendo su explicación – ¡Ouch! ¡Oye, me dolió!

– ¡Arriesgaste tu vida! – Lena pasa el antebrazo por sus ojos, limpiando las nuevas lágrimas – ¿Y para qué? ¡para rescatar un estúpido diamante!

– ¡No es estúpido! – Huey soba su hombro y Lena se gira, molesta, cruzando sus brazos – Vi que ese diamante… y tú… yo pensé…

Al ver que Lena no voltea, Huey suspira frustrado – Rayos… Louie tiene razón, todo lo he hecho mal.

Todavía dándole la espalda, Lena se vuelve un poco, enarcando una ceja – Si hubiera sido sincero contigo en el cine, quizás no hubiéramos peleado, y no me sentiría raro cada vez que te acercas, o que sonríes, o peinas tu cabello – derrotado, baja la vista – Lo siento mucho Lena, solo soy un tonto nerd, y no te culpo si estás enojada conmigo.

Un dedo se apoyo gentilmente, en el pico de Huey – Shhhh esta bien, no estoy enojada contigo – Lena sonríe y eleva los ojos – Bueno, quizás un poco… solo no hagas cosas peligrosas por mi ¿está bien?

Completamente rojo, Huey baja la vista y le extiende el diamante; ella lo toma y Huey cierra sus ojos, acercándose con la intención de darle un beso – ¿Qué crees que haces? – Lena lo detiene.

– Er… – ahora el tono de su rostro, podía confundirse fácilmente con su gorra – Yo quería…

– ¿Darme un beso? – Lena empieza a reír – Jajaja no es así como funciona – pellizca su mejilla.

– ¿Ah no? – confuso, toma bajo su gorra la guía de jóvenes castores – La respuesta que buscas, no la encontrarás ahí – asegura la chica – Pero… dejaré que me des un pequeño beso en la mejilla, si prometes que tomaremos las cosas con calma – levanta su dedo índice – Y que ya no te sentirás raro conmigo – le extiende su mano, para cerrar el trato – ¿Qué dices?

Aliviado, Huey toma su mano – Hecho – sin soltar sus manos, Lena se apoya en el borde de la cama, cierra los ojos y le muestra su mejilla. Huey empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso y muy despacio, se fue acercando a ella – ¿Huey?

– ¿S-si?

Lena abrió los ojos, sonrojada – Solo… un pequeño beso – de nuevo, los cerro.

Tomando valor, Huey presiona con suavidad la mejilla de Lena y un enorme cumulo de sensaciones, van creciendo en ambos. El tierno beso, fue interrumpido cuando el potente flash de una cámara, les alerto que no estaban solos, provocando que se separen, al tiempo que se abren las puertas – Bueno es suficiente – llega Scrooge y carga a Lena – Debes descansar, muchacha – la acuesta con cuidado en su cama.

Donald ingresa a la habitación, cargando una enorme cámara antigua – Oiga, mi abuela tenía una parecida – comenta Launchpad.

Emocionada, Webby sube con ella – No Webby, todavía no me casaré con Huey.

– Bien hecho Huuuey – Dewey y Louie, saltan a su cama – Eres todo un pato galante – menciona Dewey y Louie le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro – Aunque no tanto como yo – Huey empieza a reír – Jajaja lo que tú digas, Llewellyn.

– ¡Oye!, no me llames así – los trillizos empiezan a pelear y de inmediato Donald los separa.

– Lena, Huey, ambos fueron dados de alta – Scrooge se para en medio de la habitación, apoyando su bastón – Podemos ir a casa.

– Vamos tío Scrooge, estamos en una isla paradisiaca – expresa Dewey, alzando las manos – Seguramente, habrá muchas cosas divertidas que hacer.

Analizando la propuesta, Scrooge entrecierra los ojos, mirando desafiante a los hijos de Della – Está bien, siempre que no sea costoso.

c - c - c - c

– ¡Este luau va a ser costoso! – protesta Scrooge, que ahora viste una camisa hawaiana roja con flores negras.

Ya es de noche en la 'Isla del Beso' y los jóvenes pato, insistieron en asistir a una típica fiesta hawaiana. Launchpad viste una camisa hawaiana color café con flores amarillas, y baila feliz al lado de unas hermosas chicas. Webby y Lena, llevan unos preciosos vestidos hawaianos, rosa con flores lilas para Webby, y morado con flores beige para Lena. Cada una, decora su cabello con una flor, y alegres compiten en el limbo. Dewey y Louie, visten unos bañadores típicos (azul con flores blancas para Dewey, y verde con flores blancas para Louie), y van corriendo, jugando con pistolas de agua. Mientras que Huey, permanece sentado en una silla de ruedas, junto a un sobreprotector Donald – Vamos tío Donald, quiero ir con los demás.

– Tuviste una torcedura en el tobillo – con sumo cuidado, Donald eleva su tobillo derecho y acomoda un cojín – Tienes que descansar.

Aburrido, Huey se recarga en la silla y suspira, viendo como a Lena y los demás, les obsequian collares de flores – Creo que cinco minutos con sus hermanos, no lo lastimarán – sugiere Beakley, que ahora porta un vestido lila con flores amarillo pálido.

– ¡Ash! Está bien – eufórico, Huey salta de la silla de ruedas y corre hacia sus hermanos. Dewey toma la mano de Webby para bailar, y Huey hace lo mismo con Lena – Vaya, pensé que nunca te nos unirías – Louie se acerca bailando.

Lena coge su collar de flores y se lo pone a Huey – Ya sabes como es el tío Donald – sin más, los cinco siguieron bailando, y un joven lanzafuegos se aproxima a ellos, haciendo uso de sus habilidades con las llamas.

– ¡MIS NIÑOS! – Alarmado, Donald salto entre el lanzafuegos y los chicos, desequilibrando al artista de fuego y recibiendo una fuerte llamarada en su cola. Esto lo hizo salir disparado, cayendo directo en la enorme pila de fuegos artificiales. Scrooge, Bentina Beakley, Launchpad y los jóvenes pato, hicieron una mueca de dolor (por la caída de Donald), cuando los fuegos se encendieron, y Donald salió volando hacia el cielo nocturno, desatando accidentalmente, un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos.

Maravillados, los turistas ven el espectáculo de luz, cuyo asombro se acrecentó, cuando en el cielo se formo la silueta del pato Donald – Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Donald – Beakley toma la silla de ruedas, Launchpad levanta a Huey y lo sienta en sus hombros, pues aun esta lastimado – Ven amiguito, no queremos que camines mucho.

Louie alcanza a la señora Beakley – Por lo menos, ya tenemos listo el transporte para el tío Donald – el pato verde señala la silla. A punto de responder, Beakley suspira – Creo que tienes un punto.

Dewey se acerca a Webby – ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta los muelles? – sin responder, Webby se adelanta – ¡Esta bien! jajaja.

– ¡Oye eso es trampa! – rápido, Dewey acelera el trote, para rebasar a Webby – Te ganaré jajaja.

Lena en cambio, se quedo de pie sin moverse, observando la interacción de todos. Busca entre sus ropas el diamante rosa, recordando lo que paso en la cueva – _¿Qué sucedió conmigo allá abajo?_ – se pregunta.

– ¿Lena? – sin darse cuenta, Scrooge estuvo de pie junto a ella todo el tiempo – ¿Te pasa algo, muchacha?

Con discreta sonrisa, Lena niega con la cabeza. Scrooge asiente, revuelve los cabellos de Lena y rodea sus hombros – Entonces busquemos a mi sobrino, antes de que lo internen en un hospital costoso.

– Lo que usted diga señor Scrooge – guarda el diamante, sintiendo el fresco aire nocturno y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, paz en su corazón – lo que usted diga.

.o 0 o.

c - c - FiN - c - c

A los que hayan leído, les reitero mi agradecimiento por su apoyo, aunque siento que no gusto mucho :P ya que tengo muy pocos review (creo que es el que menos ha tenido) Aún así, disfrute mucho imaginando esta historia que hoy termina y más disfrute compartirla aquí.

Si les gusto, si no les gusto, o quieren otro one shot, pueden hacérmelo saber con un review.

Nos estamos leyendo.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
